Love Itself Doesn't Make Any Sense
by Neon Douche
Summary: Fashion. Interior design. Japanese speaking. And the ever important, dangerous shards of glass... I SMELL A CHEESY LOVE STORY COMING ALONG! Pudd! Originally 'LOL'. (On hiatus)
1. Glass Shards of Blooming Love

**A/N: **Oh how I love reviving old stories! So this story wasn't very too far into the plot because I only posted one chapter. And since it's been over a year since I updated the story I completely forgot where I wanted this story to go. However, since I love you, my glorious readers, I decided to go on with the rewrite of this fic anyway. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Something's odd about him, very odd. Pudd.

* * *

><p>I carried in the next box and set it down near the door then sighed. This job is such hard work! Today I was helping to unpack my new neighbors' stuff, which is actually a much harder job than I expected. Usually whenever I helped some newcomers unpack there would be others to help. Unfortunately my co-workers were… out? Doing whatever the hell it is they do. My job, if you're wondering, is whatever the hell the City Council tells me to do. I do it because I'm in high school and I need money. My co-workers are my two long time friends, Danny Jones and James Bourne.<p>

"Oh, Harry! Can you come here for a second?" I hear Mrs. Poynter call. I quickly jog down the hallway to see her organizing the kitchen. "Yes, um, can you put these jars on the top shelf over there and these spices in the cabinet under it please?"

"Of course ma'am." I flash a smile and she says thanks then I get right to work. I can see why she needed my help, these shelves are pretty high. I carefully place the first and second jars with minor difficulty but for the third I'm not quite sure. The third was about the size of a kid's shoe box and was pretty heavy. I balance myself on my stool and stand on my toes, trying to get the jar on the shelf when suddenly,

"MUM! I'M HOME!" A loud voice knocks me out of concentration and balance, sending me down on my bottom. I'm frightened because there's also the jar to worry about! I look to my side and the jar collides with the ground throwing large shards of glass everywhere. Some shards glided to my arm cutting it.

The kitchen door slams open and Mrs. Poynter and a young blonde man come rushing to my side. I'm still in shock; I'm still trying to process what happened.

"Oh my goodness! Harry! What happened to you?" Mrs. Poynter asked. I struggle to find the right words and it takes me about a minute to finally realize what had just happened.

"I, uh, I was put-ting the jars away l-like you asked and there was this loud screaming that frightened me and I, um, I-I lost my balance and fell?" I looked at my bleeding hand and I cringe at the pain. "Oh and uh, some glass cut my hand too."

Mrs. Poynter sighs and turns to the blonde man next to her. Who is he anyway? "Oh my goodness, Dougie would you please go get our first aid kit."

"Sure. Where is it?"

"It's in the box marked 'bathroom 2'." She instructed. He nods and leaves to get the kit. Mrs. Poynter helps me up and we make our way to the kitchen table. "I'm so sorry for this Harry; Dougie can be so careless sometimes."

"It's quite alright I guess. May I ask, was the blonde man next to you Dougie?"

She nods, "He's my son. I sent him out to find some paint swatches because we're thinking of repainting some rooms tomorrow. While on this topic do you have any suggestions?"

"How about a nice amber color for the living room? Great for three of the four seasons; autumn, winter, and summer. Though if you want it to be more lively during spring and summer add some white and green tones in your furniture." I smiled.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Mrs. Poynter says.

"Well when I was young my sister always watched these interior design shows because she wanted to be an interior designer. Since little children are more prone to catching onto something and learning easily I acquired some tips ever since."

"And your sister is she…?"

"She actually went for fashion design in her later years and now she works for a number of celebrities as their stylist."

"Well that's very nice." She smiles. Dougie returns from the living room and sets the first aid kit on the table. Mrs. Poynter starts patching up my injury."

"Um… uh, _I'd like to apologize for my behavior. If it weren't for my outlandish actions this would have never happened. Please accept my apology._" Dougie ends his sentence with a bow. I look at him confused… did he just speak… Japanese?

"Dougie we're not in Japan anymore remember? Now stop showing off and hold this part down for me."

"Oh, right, uh, long story short I apologize for everything I have done to you." He says while pressing on a cut. He smiled kindly at me. I smiled back.

"D-did you just speak in Japanese?" I ask. Mrs. Poynter finishes wrapping up my bandage and starts explaining. Apparently even though Dougie was born in England he grew up in Japan due to his father getting a job transfer. He lived there for a big portion of his life speaking mainly Japanese but still learning how to speak English from his parents. That's not all though after a few years in Japan, their family started traveling the world so Dougie picked up a few more languages including; French, Italian, Thai, Filipino, Spanish, and Indian. He moved back here because Dougie's parents would like him to speak more English and what better way than living in his home country?

"Now don't you start showing off again okay Dougie?" Dougie only sighed and went off. "That boy."

'Yeah, that boy…' I think to myself.


	2. Harry Loves Color

I knocked on the door and Mrs. Poynter answered. Today I was helping on deciding which color to use to paint the living room, kitchen, and two of the bathrooms.

"I think the kitchen should be modern like black and white or if you want a softer, sweeter side like dandelion." I suggested.

"Yes the modern idea I like but the dandelion I don't know…not really right for it. Maybe we can use that color on one of the bathrooms." She said. I nodded and flipped through the color swatches suggesting colors, visualizing the room in that particular color, and to be honest…go color (**A/N:** tee hee, Harry likes interior designing.)

"Hey mum." Dougie greeted.

"Hello Dougie." She replied back.

"Hi Haz."

"Haz? What's a Haz?" I ask. Dougie giggles. CUTE.

"It's the nickname I gave you. Thanks for helping my mum out with the color swatches but, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my room and maybe help me out a little." He winks. Is this dude flirting with me!? Before I have time to say anything Mrs. Poynter suddenly beams with excitement.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea! You two could bond perhaps! Go on then. I'll finish up here." Mrs. Poynter handed me the color swatches and Dougie and I were on our way.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry got a minute?" My mom asked.<p>

"Sure, what's up?"

"Today I am taking you shopping today." She said.

"Okay…why?"

"Because," She started still sipping her tea. "School is in two weeks and you need school supplies and clothes."

"I can understand the school supplies but why clothes?"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" My 27 year old sister, Katherine, walked through the door. She was dressed in a black and white tweed jacket with a plain white top inside, a pair of red skinny jeans, and pair of black leather booties. Her hair and make-up were average as usual. In a ponytail and her make-up still stands at a minimal, she was the more natural kind of gal. By the way, when'd she get here?

"I think I look fine."

"You look like a dude in a dirty bathrobe having lunch behind a dumpster at a local McDonalds." She says. "Trust me I should know."

"No I don't." I said.

"Yeeeeah you do." She reassured.

"Mom…do I-"

"Yes, yes you do. Harry seriously, she's a celebrity stylist you can't argue with her." I looked at a mirror and indeed I looked or at least looked worse than a guy in a bathrobe having lunch behind a local McDonalds. I sighed and looked down in defeat. I grabbed my hat and my car keys then headed towards the door.

"Come on lets go." My mom and sister followed as we packed into the car.

* * *

><p>I looked through the various shirts and jackets on the racks of the store. Red, blue, yellow, white, lime, burgundy, teal, amber…sorry got my color on. I picked up an electric blue Hurley hoodie and immediately fell in love. But not the price tag though.<p>

"You seem to be really interested in that jacket." I turned around to find my sister looking at me.

"Yeah I guess so." I set the hoodie down but Katherine picked it back up again.

"Then why don't you get it?" I sighed.

"Look at the price tag."

"Woah… well you can't blame'em it's a new arrival. Tell you what; I'll buy this for you as a super early birthday present."

"You would do that?"

"Of course! You are my brother and I would do anything for you."

"Thanks… what's the catch?"

"You model in a photo shoot for Marc Jacobs scheduled next Saturday. My original male model bailed on me and I distinctively remember my brother being hotter than a Californian summer."

"Creepy way to express how hot I am but I thank you for the compliment." I smile. We start walking towards our mum.

"So you gonna do it?" I hesitated but, hey I'm going to be the face of Marc Jacobs so why not?

"Sure I'll do it."

"Hey guys, ready to pay?" Mom asked.

"Yup!" We both said.

"Okay, let's go then. Oh, nice jacket Harry."

* * *

><p>We all walked to the counters and paid for both the my supplies and clothes. I still wonder why Dougie acted like we never met I guess he has that jokester persona like Mrs. Poynter said. On the way home was very talkative, we talked about my plans in North High, what clubs I might join, what language I might want to learn, etc. I think I just might learn French. For Kat, she talked about here job, meeting Brad Pitt, Katy Perry, and a bunch of other celebrities. I asked about Jessica Sutta and Kimberly Wyatt from The Pussycat Dolls, she slapped me though.<p>

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys." My mom said as we got out of the car. "I invited the Poynters over for a little dinner party. Kathrine, would you like to join?"

"I would love to meet them, they're the new neighbors right?" Mum and I nodded. "Well why not. I bet they're nicer than that nasty old Mr. Henderson, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that's it for this chappie. Until next time guys!... I really need a sign out. Usually it's, "Update Soon 'Kay?" but that only works for reviewing… how about… Welp daz eet, lataz! Nah, too weird… yet again I'm all about weird so that's my new sign out! Wooh!


	3. Fashion Faux Pas

"Okay… cowl sweater dress or city flower?" Kat asked. I pondered for a moment. Cowl sweater will fit the trimmed ankle boots, gold cuff, and cincher belt but… the flower dress will look nice with those studded heels, silver earrings, and night clutch… Autumn was well on its way and it had already begun sending cold breeze's at us, so a sweater dress would be more sensible than a strapless flower mini dress.

"Do the cowl sweater dress. I feel like the flower dress is a little too formal for a simple dinner party." I suggested. Me and Kat were getting ready for our night out with the Poynters. We decided on eating out because on our way back home we got stuck in a bit of traffic, delaying mum's cooking time.

"Have you seen my trimmed ankle boots?" Kat asked. I shrugged and picked at my clothing. "Found them!"

"Hey what should I wear?" I looked at my _small _collection of designer clothes… should I even wear designers tonight? It'll just be a simple dinner party at this buffet… and the buffet is at a casino…so…

"Wear your grey blazer with that new graphic tee of yours, the one with those to American footballers…ugh, humping…" (**A/N:** You guys know that shirt right? The one Dougie wore once?) Kat suggested. "Wear that with your pink Converse high-tops and matching grey slacks."

"I don't know… seems a bit too geek chic."

"Fine then, how about your cream pea coat, skinny cargo's and pullover boots?" She said while entering the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. She shut the door.

"A bit overly conservative but okay, I'll wear that outfit." I looked at my two cream pea coats. "Hey which pea coat's better, the Marc Jacobs one or the Armani?"

"Wear the Armani!" She called while she was changing. I hurriedly changed into my clothes; I glanced at the clock, **6:47**. Once we were ready all dressed up. Kat in her purple cowl sweater dress, black trimmed ankle boots, gold cuff, and black cincher belt, and me in my cream pea coat, caramel skinny cargo's, and matching brown and cream pullover boots. We headed downstairs to meet our mum in the living room with the Poynters.

(**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter but this is just a filler, or well a describing chapter. To describe the time and setting.)


	4. Love Itself Doesn't Make Any Sense

**A/N: **I want to try and manage this fic along with Centennial Lovers. It had a lot of positive comments to it so I decided, why not do two? Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everyone in the living room got up and made their way to me and Kat. Dougie and his mum and this girl whom I have yet to introduce myself to. Kat put on her best smile and went to hug to Poynter family because she's a friendly person like that. The girl; blonde and a few inches shorter than Dougie walked up to me and stared at me for a minute or so... awkward I, obviously, was.<p>

"You are cute..." The girl smiled. "Hi! I'm Jazzie, I'm Dougie's sister."

"H-harry..." I said hesitantly. If my hunch was correct, she'd be a bit like Dougie. Uh, flirty and cheeky I mean...

"I heard a lot about you from Dougie, he's said that you're funny and cute and-" Jazzie was cut off by a panicked looking Dougie who quickly apologized and dragged his sister outside before pushing her inside a waiting van. There was a man in the front seat, I assumed he was Dougie's father. He was on the phone. Dougie stomped back inside and greeted me awkwardly.

"So sorry you had to experience that... sometimes I wonder why I even converse with her." I only smirked and ruffled the younger boys blonde hair.

"It's alright. Not the first time I get hit on." Dougie sputtered. "Actually I get hit on a lot. Old and young, guys and girls."

Dougie inhaled sharply and I let out a small chuckle. I take his hand and he starts blushing madly. We walk outside and pile into the van, I climbed into the back and pull Dougie in then I seat him down next to me. He's quiet and I smile a little, reassuringly.

"I was kidding. It's okay if you like me." I tell him.

"I-I don't like you!" He responds loudly. At this time, Jazzie, who has resided in the seats in front of us, decides to turn around and speak up.

"Yeah, you do! Just last night before we went to bed you kept on talking about him. Saying how you'd do anything to date him and-"

"Shut up." Dougie growled through gritted teeth.

"Pft. Fine but now he knows~." She sang. Dougie started banging his head against the glass next to him just as our mothers and my sister climbed into the car. Dougie's father got off the phone and asked if we needed anything before we headed to the buffet, I swear I heard Dougie mumble; "Can I get my dignity back?"

I frowned and hugged him from behind. I closed my eyes as I felt him stiffen for a second before he relaxed. "You know it's not something to be ashamed of. I find this kind of adorable, your sibling banter and such. Also, about your crush on me, I'll go out with you."

He buried his face in his arms. "You only want to go out with me because you pity me."

"Could be but maybe I could learn to love you." I whispered. I heard giggling, must be Jazzie overhearing our conversation.

"No, I don't want you to. It seems so selfish of me and the last thing I want to feel right now is guilty. I hate having to be responsible for something."

"But I want to." I insisted.

"Why do you care so much? We've only known each other for four or five days. The first day I met you, I hurt you." He pointed at the bandage on my hand.

"Correction, you indirectly hurt me." I sighed. "Okay how about this, we have three and a half weeks left until break ends right?"

"Right..."

"During those next three weeks I will try to woo you back into loving me and I'll try to make you my boyfriend."

"Stupid, I am in love with you."

"Then why won't you go on a date with me?"

"Because...you only pity me."

"I don't pity you. I already like you Dougie... I just want to love you." We stayed silent for the next twenty minutes, the rest of the passengers were chatting amongst themselves. As we pulled up to the parking lot of the casino where we were going to eat Dougie spoke.

"Fine, I'll date you but only because now I pity you."

"Why do you pity me?"

"Because you'll be making a complete fool out of yourself."

"I guess the table have turned now, huh?"

"I suppose." Dougie crossed his arms. "Make me fall in love with you-"

"For I am in love with you." I could believe myself, I'm in love with a guy who I have known for a mere four days. Well now I'm in love because he was in love with me but I didn't love him but now I do love him but now he doesn't love me... did that make sense? Well yet again...** love itself doesn't make any sense**... so why should my love for Dougie make sense?

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Was this okay? Please review. I'll see y'all in the next chapter!


End file.
